Lullaby
by Origami Stars
Summary: In which Megan is scared and wants her favorite cousin to comfort her… at three in the morning. No pairings.


In which Megan is scared and wants her favorite cousin to comfort her… at three in the morning. No pairings, but characters might be OOC.

I own absolutely nothing. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I promise I'll put them back when I'm done.

o0O0o

Jack Spicer was sleeping soundly in his bed during a thunderstorm, the bright flashes of light and loud booms of thunder not bothering him in the least. He was old enough to know that lightning and thunder couldn't hurt you and that you shouldn't be afraid of it. However, his cousin who was visiting for a few days didn't know this, and promptly ran into the sleeping boy's room as the rain pounded harshly against the glass windows of the large house.

"Jack, wake up! Wake up!" she cried, clutching a small stuffed animal to her chest.

Jack, half asleep, popped up and drowsily found the source of the interruption of his slumber. He blinked blearily at his alarm clock and then the little girl standing at his bedside, wondering what in the world had compelled this small child to bother him at three in the morning.

"What is it Megan?" he inhaled loudly and yawned, waking up a little more and running a hand through his already ruffled hair.

"I had a bad dream and the thunder is scary! Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Megan, you're a big girl now, you don't need to sleep in my bed."

"Please, Jack?"

"No, Megan. You'll be fine, go back to sleep. You have your piano lesson first thing in the morning. If you want, I'll tuck you in." Megan was silent for a bit, thinking as Jack watched her with tired eyes.

"Will you sing to me?"

"Megan," he sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. That was when a huge flash of lightning lit up the whole room, and a few seconds later, thunder shook the whole house on its foundations. Megan meeped and she hugged her little stuffed animal closer. "Ok. Ok, I'll sing to you. Come on." Jack relented.

He threw off his covers and stretched lightly before scooping the little girl up in his arms. He carried her downstairs and walked into a room that had a mahogany grand piano. Jack sat her down in a comfy armchair next to the instrument, then he took his place on the piano's bench seat. He tapped out a few scales and a little made-up tune to warm up a little bit. He then flipped open a music book and chose a song before clearing his throat and adjusting his seat slightly.

He began the song, hitting the keys gently. The music flowed softly, as a lullaby should, and little Megan slowly began to relax as she leaned against the back of the chair. Just as she had begun to grow tired, lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and Megan buried her head in her knees, shaking in her fright. She whimpered and tears stung her eyes. That was when Jack started singing.

His sweet voice accompanied by the grand piano distracted his frightened cousin from the storm outside and let her focus on him. She listened as the gentle lullaby's words soothed her fears. Soon she was lost in the beautiful melody that her cousin was performing for her. She felt herself nod off and welcomed the sweet relief of peaceful slumber.

When Jack was sure that Megan was asleep, he stopped playing and closed the piano cover over the keys. Then he walked over to Megan and carefully lifted her out of the chair and carried her upstairs.

In her sleep, she latched on to his shirt and snuggled closer into his warm embrace. He made his way to the room that she used when she visited and stopped next to her bed. He tried to peel her off of him, but she had a firm grip on his shirt, even in her sleep, and wasn't about to let go.

He sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed and pried her hands from his shirt. He then set her down gently and tucked her in. Whispering good night, Jack exited the room and made his way to his own, where he promptly collapsed into his sheets and fell asleep. By that time, the storm had passed. All was peaceful and quiet at the Spicer Mansion.

\- Origami Stars


End file.
